Pelargoniumxc3x97domesticum (regal geranium).
xe2x80x98Elegance Purple Bicolorxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97domesticum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Elegance Purple Bicolorxe2x80x99, Breeder No. 6DG3141-6. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding of xe2x80x98Imperialxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,596) and xe2x80x98Empressxe2x80x99 (male) (unpatented). The new variety exhibits similar flower color to Empress, but differs in its early flowering and larger flowers compared to Empress and improved habit over Imperial. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60xc2x0 F. night temperature and 68xc2x0 F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium has a response time of 13 weeks to flowering from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 6 inch pot.